


"I'll walk you home."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"I'll walk you home."

Gilbert waits by the schoolhouse door, eyes glued to the red-head gathering her things. She smiles as she walks back to grab her coat and hat. Her face turns to slight confusion as he continues to stand there.

"It's icy out," he comments. "I'll walk you home."

Anne's cheeks flush. "Oh, thank you, Gilbert."

"I wouldn't want you falling." He smiles. "I know how easily you get distracted."

She huffs out a breath but takes his teasing much better than she had a few years ago.

He offers his arm as soon as she's ready to step out the door. She takes it with only a moment's hesitancy.

"It's so beautiful," she breathes as they step out into the white wonderland.

Gilbert just looks at her and nods with a small smile. "Yeah, beautiful."

"I saw that snowball fight at lunch," she says as they start into the woods. "It was immensely satisfying to watch you and Moody pummel those boys."

He's glad his cheeks are already pink from the cold, so she can't see the blush crossing his face. "I thought I saw you watching," he admits.

She bumps his hip with her own. "Ruby kept going on and on about Moody. I think you may have lost her. I'm sure it's a tragedy for you."

He smirks. "That's good. She's sweet, but - yeah, got my eye on someone else."

Anne's breath catches. "Oh?"

"What about Diana? How's she been? Since she left school, I've hardly seen her." He's trying to change the subject but catches it when Anne's face falls.

"She's great. I'm sure she'd love a visit."

He stops and makes Anne face him. "Anne-girl, surely you know it's not Diana I've got my eye on."

She looks away. "It's none of my business, Gilbert."

Gilbert chuckles. "It's actually entirely your business."

Anne's eyes dart to meet his as they widen. She turns and starts walking again, without Gilbert.

He jogs a few steps to catch up, grabbing her hand to tuck back into the curve of his elbow. "Is Marilla still doing alright?" he asks.

"Oh, yes, of course. I've just about gotten her and Mrs. Lynde agreed to move in together next year. I worry so much about either of them being alone for too long. And with us going off to Redmond…."


End file.
